Unsung Heros Saga
by Lil Songbird
Summary: Dende, Yamcha, Tenshehan, Chaiotzu, Krillan and 18 on four Journeys of Adventure in one! (also Piccolo) Can these guys save the world from Chinese Vampires, Demons, shifty Genies, and mad scientists? K/18, T/L romance included. (Villianous Interlude 2))
1. Prologue

Reposted with additional author's notes:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball Z characters created by Akira Toriyama and am not profiting from this work. It is just a story that I'm writing because I love these characters. However, this fiction contains numerous original characters that are my creation so please don't use any of them without my permission.  
  
Here is a more detailed Summary:  
  
   
  
After the Cell Games four adventures will begin....  
  
A chance encounter at a bar and a valuable gift puts Yamcha in contact with a super natural creature.  Setting off on an adventure in a desert half a world away, far from home, he will meet with untold dangers and mythical creatures in pursuit of riches and a peaceful heart  
  
Chaitozu's restless heart sends he and Tenshenhan back to Mifan where an ancient evil awaits. Will the eternal child be able to save his kingdom from the clutches of four powerful foes?  Does Tenshenhan's long hidden abilities and orgins hold the key to victory?  
  
Krillan is called to keep his promise to help 18 (See My Short Story Questions) when she had nowhere else to turn.  Together they will delve into her mysterious past in search of her pre-android beginnings and uncovering a little bit more than they bargained for.  
  
Young Dende must attend the annual Assemby of the Gods leaving the people of earth in the trusty hands of PICCOLO!  With the ever faithful Mr. Po Po as his guide in the heavenly realm the young god will uncover a supernatural plot that could have universal repercussions.  
  
Join these under appreciated characters on their separate journeys of self- discovery that just might effect the world, the universe and each other.  
  
   
  
   
  
Hi there!  This is going to be my next epic!  This story is 100% saiyajin free!  Don't get me wrong.  I love the saiyajin characters.  Just look at my other fictions if you don't believe me!  This is my attempt at tributing the more often forgotten fighters of DBZ and to hopefully write something fresh instead of clichéd or containing elements common to fan fiction.  I'm using elements of Japanese, Chinese and Middle Eastern mythology as well as these neglected characters to make it different.  There is a little Piccolo in it though but the crux of the tales center around the 10 characters mentioned above.  
  
   
  
As always any questions and comments are welcome.   
  
   
  
NOTE: I have made Puar's sex male because I have read many conflicting reports of his/her sex.  I obtained the male determination because a site and a manga I obtained called Puar a he.  I am aware that Puar is a she in the Funimation Dub but I'm going with what I think AT's original intention was.  
  
   
  
Unsung Heroes  
  
By: Lil Songbird  
  
   
  
1.1.1.1.1 Prologue  
  
   
  
1.1.1.1.1.1 Yamcha  
  
   
  
The bar was more busy than usual tonight.  Not that he cared.  He was here to drown his sorrows, to numb his grief with alcohol.  He had never felt worse in his life, that is if you could call it a life.   It was more of a joke than a life.  Downing the last of his beer Yamcha wiped his mouth.  
  
   
  
"Bartender" he slurred clumsily pulling another wad of cash from his pocket and slapping it on the counter "I want ash many beers ash thish can buy."  
  
   
  
"I don't know buddy you've had too much already," the man said from the counter.  
  
   
  
"No I haven't" he said, "I still feel lousy."  
  
   
  
"If you keep drinking the way you are right now you'll get alcohol poisoning" the man replied gently.  "Let me call a cab for you."  
  
   
  
"What makes you think I care if die" the inebriated man replied pounding the counter "jus' give e another beer."  
  
   
  
"Yamcha" Puar squeaked worriedly "you shouldn't talk like that.  You can't die.  Let's go home."  
  
   
  
"It's not like anyone would care" the man slurred to the cat.  
  
   
  
"Listen, things won't seem as bad when you get the alcohol out of your system" the bartender stated.  "Listen to your friend."  
  
   
  
"What do you know?" Yamcha shouted in an uncharacteristic display of anger.  "You wanna to know how bad thing are, I'll tel' you.  I left my job on the West Capital City Baseball Team to save the worl'.  They said I could come back but I went there yesterday an' they said I've been gone too long to go back.  They want young blood for the team now.  They don' need me."  
  
   
  
"My girlfriend an I broke-up wile I was trainin' an I thought it would e like normal.  We always fought and made-up, but this time she found someone else, a deranged killer that wants to rule the Earth.  She claims he cud understand each other better than we cud and we jus' weren't right for each other.  She don' need me."  
  
   
  
"The wors' part is that the big battle I trained so hard for was so far out of my league I had to jus' watch as one of the best men I know sacrificed himself.  I was of no help.  I was too weak to do much of anything."  Yamcha slammed his fist again busting a hole in the counter shocking the on- lookers before resting his head in his hands.  "I'm a loser," he said in a voice shaky with unshed tears.  "I'm not good for anything."  
  
   
  
"It sounds to me like you could use a little distraction" a short, breaded man at the counter said.   "I have just the thing."  
  
   
  
Yamcha looked drunkenly up at the man frowning.  "Really?" the scarred man asked sarcastically.  
  
   
  
Removing the ring on his finger the man placed it on the counter.  "This is part of a much greater treasure.  I need a strong man that can defend me with a sense of adventure to help me find it.  I think you'd fit the bill very nicely" he said gesturing at the hole in the countertop "and since you are free at the moment you might like to come."  
  
   
  
Yamcha picked up the ring and looked at it.  It was a golden, ruby encrusted ring with strange writing on the band he couldn't make out.  He wasn't sure if that was due to his foggy mind or the writing.  "Why should I help you?" he asked.  
  
   
  
"I'll give you a cut of the treasure for your trouble" the man replied.  "I just thought it might do you good to make yourself useful instead of sitting around feeling sorry for yourself."  The man produced a card from his pocket ignoring the glare that his last remark had earned and handed it to the fighter.  "Call me if you change your mind.  You need a job and I'm offering to pay you handsomely," he said getting up.  "Consider the ring my first payment."  
  
   
  
Yamcha watched the man leave and looked at the ring he held in his hand curiously turning it over in his clumsy fingers.  Putting the object on his finger he rose up in his seat.  "Com' n Puar" he said.  "Les go home," he said stumbling from his stool.  
  
   
  
Puar floated over and tried to steady him as he walked out of the bar onto the street.  He swayed over to a lamp stand and leaned against it for support.    The light glinted off the ring on his finger catching his attention so he held it out in front of him to examine it once more.  "I thin' that guy is crazy to jus' give this away to someone he probably won' see again" the fighter said staring at it.  "Its probably worth a fortune" he said rubbing it with his finger as he spoke "but it will pay our bills for awhile."  
  
   
  
Suddenly as he spoke a cold wind blew past him and formed itself into a curling column of mist.  The mist coalesced forming what appeared to be the soft outline of a woman before the misty apparition metamorphosed into a living breathing being.  She was pretty, with dark chocolate skin, large blue eyes, blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and ears that came to a point.  Clutching the pole before himself Yamcha blinked at the figure.  "I guess I did over do it Puar" Yamcha slurred "I'm seein' thing."  
  
   
  
"If you just saw a woman appear out of no where you aren't seeing things"  Puar squeaked rubbing his eyes.  
  
   
  
"You aren't seeing things," the woman clad in harem dress chirped happily floating above the man as he paled in shock.  "I'm the Jin attached to that ring and I am bound to serve you as long as you wear it.  I will grant you three wishes."    She watched in surprise as the man's eyes rolled back into his head, he slumped over falling to the ground while the little cat dove under him and broke his fall.   "I've never had one do that before" she said with a shrug and a giggle.   
  
   
  
"Please" said Puar obviously straining under the man's weight.  "Help me get him home" he begged the woman.  
  
   
  
"I suppose I could do that but it will count as a wish," she said.   
  
   
  
"I don't care please help," the little cat repeated.  
  
   
  
"Very well" the woman replied and the street was empty once again.  
  
   
  
***  
  
   
  
Tenshenhan & Chaiotzu  
  
   
  
Chaiotzu sat at the edge of the cliff staring out at the clouds that blanketed the world below him contemplating his latest worry.  He was worried about the Earth now that its greatest hero was gone and whether anyone of the remaining beings truly had the power to fight against whatever danger lay ahead.  He had slowly recently begun to realize how obsolete his abilities were becoming.  Tensenhan had been right to leave him behind when the androids came.  His ESP was not strong enough to control the caliber of fighters that had been threatening the earth lately and he wondered if there ever would be one again.  
  
   
  
"Are you okay Chaiotzu" Ten asked his longtime best friend.  
  
   
  
"I'm just worried" Chaiotzu said frankly.  "Do you think that I'll ever be able to fight again and make a difference?"  
  
   
  
"I think that there has to be someone, sometime that your abilities will affect again," Ten told him truthfully.  "There is no other fighter I know of that has your abilities."  
  
   
  
"Maybe" the boy answered unconvinced.  "I do know one thing though, I think I should give up the crown at Mifan."  
  
   
  
"You've got to be kidding Chaiotzu" Ten rebuked "you can't do that.  Those people depend on you."  
  
   
  
"I'm not around much anymore though and if I am I don't think I'd make a difference" he replied slumping his shoulders.  
  
   
  
"You tried to give up the crown before the androids came because you wouldn't be there for three years and they wouldn't accept it then" Ten reminded him.  "What makes you think they'd accept your resignation now?"  
  
   
  
Chaiotzu got up and turned to face his friend.  "I have to try Ten," the boy said seriously.  "I only was made their emperor because I was able to protect them and now that I can't it doesn't make any sense I should still rule."  
  
   
  
 "If you really want to try we can go after we visit Ku'nlun" the triclops relented.  
  
   
  
"No Ten" the boy replied, "I think that I should go back now by myself."  
  
   
  
Ten forked his eyes incredously.  "You have to come with me Chaiotzu," he reminded the boy "as my wu you have to be there."  
  
   
  
"Maybe I shouldn't be your wu anymore" the boy said.  "You know I can't defend you anymore than I could defend Mifan."  
  
   
  
"Chaiotzu you know that's impossible" Ten said in surprise.  "For as long as we both live the pact stands."  
  
   
  
"We've both died more than once" the boy said "isn't that grounds enough to break it?"  
  
   
  
"Even if it did both of us would have to agree to it" Ten answered gruffly "and I'd never accept it."  
  
   
  
"I'm sorry Ten" Chaiotzu said simply turning his back to him and starting slowly down the mountain on foot.  
  
   
  
"Chaiotzu!" Ten called after him getting no response.  Cursing Ten ran after him and fell into step with his short strides. "If you're this determined to go back to Mifan I'll go with you but then we have to go back to Ku'nlun immediately and I won't here anymore of your stupid excuses."  
  
   
  
Chaiotzu smiled in spite of himself.  "You're a good friend Ten," he said gratefully.  
  
   
  
Ten smiled in return as they walked together down the mountain in companionable silence.  Neither had to say a word, for the friendship they had forged transcended the spoken word.  Sometimes they would go days without exchanging hardly a word finding the comforting presence of another being that understood their need for solitude enough in of itself.    What had begun as merely a bodyguard job for Tenshenhan nearly 20 years ago had become a way of life.  Oddly enough, the one he had been paid to protect had ended up protecting him on a number of occasions.  Now, for this friendship either was prepared to die for the other and lend support when it was due.  It was for this reason Tenshenhan refused to let Chaiotzu go by himself to Mifan and for this reason Chaiotzu no longer protested his accompaniment.  
  
   
  
"I wonder what its like there now" Chaiotzu wondered nervously.  
  
   
  
"I don't know" Ten replied.  "A lot can happen in three years."  
  
   
  
***  
  
   
  
Krillan  
  
   
  
The former monk pulled his face into a twisted mask of concentration as he stared out at the blue expanse that stretched into the horizon.  He powered- up up disturbing the waters that began to lap at his ankles wetting the hem of his trousers.  Oblivious to anything around him, Krillan pulled back his arms cupping them to the side.  
  
   
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" he cried before releasing the energy into the now turbulent ocean.  
  
   
  
He watched the energy wave cut a path through the waters as was his daily ritual not really seeing it.  Sighing he closed his eyes and brought his aura up about him preparing for the large wave he knew would come.  
  
   
  
"Not too bad" he heard a voice say startling him from his reverie.  Immediately snapping into a fighting stance he spun around towards the voice whose owner for some reason had gone undetected.  What he saw shocked him.  The blonde woman smirked, a graceful hand planted on her hip, standing on the beach before him dumbfounding him with the quirk of an eyebrow.  Her cerulean eyes darted behind him and she smiled before taking off into the air puzzling the man still numb from surprise.  Suddenly he heard the sound of water rushing towards him.   
  
   
  
"Damn!" Krillian muttered as the wall of water swept over him before he could prepare for it.   
  
   
  
18 landed back down on the beach as the water reseeded and watched with a curious concern as the human man coughed and gagged pushing the water from his lungs.  The man looked up at her remaining on his hands and knees taking in deep, calming breaths with a puzzled stare.  
  
   
  
"Android 18" Krillan said at last breathless, however it wasn't due to the fact that he had just nearly aspirated a great deal of water, the reason was the way the faint star-light and the lights from Kame House shone on the golden head and in the azure eyes of the woman who stood in half-shadow before him.  "Why are you here?" he finally stuttered.  
  
   
  
Silently she knelt down in front of him and removed a piece of seaweed from off the top of his head.  "I'm here to collect on a promise you made," she said with a smile.  
  
   
  
"Promise?" he asked puzzled.  
  
   
  
"The last time I talked to you, you said that if I ever needed any help just to ask," she said standing up.  "Don't tell me you forgot."  
  
   
  
"Of course not" Krillan said quickly standing.  "I'm just surprised you actually took me up on it," he continued nervously wringing out his shirt.  "The truth is" he said quietly "I doubted I'd ever see you again."  
  
   
  
"I'm surprised I came here myself" she said quietly.  "The truth is I had no one else to turn to.  17 disagreed with what I'm about to do and I don't have any friends to speak of, so I thought I'd take you up on your promise."  
  
   
  
"Well" Krillan said a bit crushed "I'm glad you came to me, even if I was your last choice."  
  
   
  
18 turned and regarded him for a moment still puzzled as to why he seemed to care about what she thought of him.  "The reason I've come here is for a personal reason" she said uncomfortable with all that she needed to disclose to ask for his assistance.  "Ever since I was activated for the first time I have had no memory of anything in my past.  I know that both 17 and I were human once and that he is my brother, but nothing more and I need help to find it."  
  
   
  
"Brother?" Krillan questioned.  "I thought…"  
  
   
  
"I know," she said with a smirk "you thought he was my boyfriend."  
  
   
  
"Well," Krillan ventured softly the color of his cheeks visible even in the darkness "I'm kind-of glad he isn't."  
  
   
  
"Don't get any ideas" 18 qualified turning from him blushing slightly in spite of herself.  
  
   
  
"No need to worry about that," he said laughing nervously as his own expense.  "I know a beautiful girl like you would never go for a guy like me."  
  
   
  
"You enjoy downgrading yourself don't you?" 18 accused confused.  
  
   
  
"No" Krillan said.  "I'm just saying the truth is all.  I don't have any delusions.  I'm short, I'm not much to look at, I'm not famous and I don't have any money either.  Those are the things girls like."  
  
   
  
"You aren't the reason I said that" she said.  "I'm an android and I'm not programmed for emotions like you feel.  I just don't want you mistaking my reason for coming here.  You've been very kind to me so far and I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
   
  
"I wouldn't give up on emotions just yet," he said with a bit of a smile.  "You just expressed one right now.  If you can care and have compassion then you must be capable of deeper things as well."  She began to speak in protest but he raised his hand.  "Don't get the wrong idea," he stated, "I don't expect anything from you but I hope we can at least be friends.  I just don't want you giving up on experiencing anything in life.  I've seen you afraid, sad and even sympathetic so I know you can feel."  
  
   
  
"You're a strange man Krillan," she said trying to calm the thoughts that ran amuck in her head with his words.  "Your willing to help me without getting anything in return."  
  
   
  
"I'm not so unusual" he said blushing slightly.  "There are a lot of decent people out there that will give you a chance if you let them."    
  
   
  
An awkward silence fell between them as they both stared out into the sea as the dark clouds began rolling in.  
  
   
  
"It looks like a storm is brewing" Krillan observed.  "If you don't have anywhere to go we have an extra room in the house."  
  
   
  
18 thought for a moment.  "I don't really want to go back home so I'll take you up on that.  I don't like the idea of getting wet."  
  
   
  
"Okay" Krillan said happily.  "Just make sure you lock your door," he cautioned.  
  
   
  
"Why is that?" she asked following him.  
  
   
  
"Well," he said laughing nervously rubbing his head.  "Let's just say that you don't want to have any uninvited guests during the night.  There are a couple of peeping toms in the house."  
  
   
  
"Don't worry" the blonde android said cracking her knuckles with an evil grin, "I can take care of myself."  
  
   
  
****  
  
   
  
Dende  
  
   
  
The young god of the earth stood on the edge of the look out stifling back tears.  His friends were all so sad and it pained his heart that there was nothing he could do.  It was the ones that he knew the least that worried him the most.  His friends from Namek all were handling the loss of Goku pretty well.  Piccolo was somewhat saddened but he was strong.  Gohan had his mother and she had him.  Bulma had Vegeta's support, albeit somewhat understated.  The others though seemed to have taken it the hardest and were somewhat isolated.  He only hoped that the recent developments helped take their minds off their grief.  
  
   
  
"Are you okay Dende?" a calm voice asked.   
  
   
  
The little namek looked up into the kindly dark face of Mr. Po Po.  
  
   
  
"I'm okay" the boy reassured him.  "It just is hard seeing people suffering and not being able to stop all of it."  
  
   
  
"It is a heavy responsibility that you've taken on in your young age but I know you will be successful" the being said with a nod of his turbaned head.  
  
   
  
"How many gods have you served Mr. Po Po?" the boy asked.  
  
   
  
"Well" he said scratching his head.  "It's been a long time.  Let me see…I think…I think I have served with at least 100."  
  
   
  
"100!" Dende exclaimed, "You must be really old!"  
  
   
  
"Yes" he said laughing, "I'm actually about 2,000 years old."  
  
   
  
"What!"  
  
   
  
"You see I'm an immortal magical being, a Jin to be exact" he replied.  
  
   
  
"What's a Jin?" Dende asked with curios awe.  
  
   
  
"Well," Po Po replied.  "We are spirits that live on the earth but we are bound by a curse.  All of us are connected to some object and when someone comes into possession of that object we are bound to serve him or her until we have granted them three wishes.  When a young man discovered the box to which I was attached he first wished to be a god so I helped him gain this position.  He soon realized the heavy responsibility he had taken on and wished for wisdom and with that wisdom he realized he did not have enough knowledge to make the best decisions.  He realized I had much knowledge being as old as I was so he wished I would be forever bound to serve every god of the earth from that day forward.  Since then it has been both my pleasure and pain to serve each successor to the best of my abilities."  
  
   
  
"I'm glad I have you to help me" Dende said with a smile "and to be my friend."  
  
   
  
"I hate to break up your little touchy feely moment but I was under the impression I was supposed to start baby-sitting today" a gruff deep voice announced.  
  
   
  
"Piccolo!" the boy exclaimed happily.  
  
   
  
"Don't worry you were right" Po Po told the namekian warrior.  "Dende we really should be going now" he looked down and saw the worry on his young charge's face.  "Don't worry Piccolo will take care of things just fine while we are gone to the Annual Meeting."  
  
   
  
"What's the matter kid?" Piccolo scolded.  "Don't you trust me?"  
  
   
  
"Oh no," Dende said earnestly "it's not that.  I'm just nervous about this meeting."  
  
   
  
"You'll do just fine Dende" Po Po encouraged.  
  
   
  
"Yes" Piccolo said in a gentler voice born of the part of him that now contained Nail "you'll do just fine."  He turned his head and added curtly, "Just leave already."  
  
   
  
"I'm ready Mr. Po Po," the boy announced bravely puffing out his chest and straightening his stance.  Smiling Mr. Po Po called forth his magic carpet.  Climbing aboard he gestured for the boy to follow.  Dende floated up to the carpet and settled on it lightly laying his staff on his lap.  "Good luck Piccolo," the boy said waving as the carpet fazed out and vanished into thin air.   
  
   
  
The warrior sighed and shook his head.  He had wanted to refuse the stint as temporary god of the earth when Mr. Po Po had approached him but the Nail part of him wanted to ease Dende's mind and the Kami part of him welcomed the chance to return to the job for a time, and his own practical side told him it was in his best interests to take the job rather than let it fall to someone else's incompetent hands so he found it impossible to refuse.    
  
   
  
"Well I guess this is it," he said absently watching the birds playing on the wind that lifted up his cape.  "Two weeks of babysitting a planet full of idiots" he sighed "and for some reason I have a sinking feeling that I'm going to regret it."  
  
   
  
Authors Notes:  
  
   
  
General:   
  
   
  
You are always welcome to review via ffnet or my email address. If you leave a review here if you leave your e-mail I will write you back! I promise.  
  
If you have any ideas you'd like me to use or comments they are welcome too. I may post and share questions I think might help others.  
  
   
  
Notes on this story:  
  
   
  
Yamcha's story:  
  
   
  
Yes Yamcha now has a Genie.  I use the term Jin because that is the actual correct way to say it.  The western corruption of the plural form of the word Jinni is where we get it from and I decided I like Jin better.  Po Po's explanation of what a Jin is is pretty much it except for the fact most Jinni are mischeivious and malicious tricksters. If you ever read Arabian Nights stories you will see that Jinni often tried to kill their "masters" indirectly or entrap them. Yamcha's is no acception. Evil Grin  
  
   
  
Ten & Chaiotzu's Story:  
  
   
  
I bet you are wondering what a wu is and Ku'nlun is.  I will be explaining both of these things as the story progresses.  They are both from a Chinese myth that I think gives a pretty good explanation for what Ten actually is.   
  
Krillan's Story:  
  
   
  
Yes you guessed it, this story involves Krillan and 18 getting together, but it is an action/adventure story.  I'm not big on just writing romances because frankly I find the plots for most contrived so in general I include romance as a sub-plot as I'm doing in this case.  The main crux of this tale is trying to find out 18's past and how it leads them to uncovering something much bigger than that.  
  
   
  
Dende & Po Po:  
  
   
  
Yes Mr. Po Po is a genie and I got that information from Planet Namek.  I agree whole-heartedly with it and if your not sure why just look at how he dresses and he does majical things. His magic carpet is straight out of the Arabian Nights for crying out loud. Despite the fact that he is neither malicious or mischeivious he fits the bill to a tee. You know what they say "If it looks like a duck, walks like a duck and quacks like a duck it must be a duck." 


	2. Villianous Interlude 1

Well the story isn't quite started but I decided to throw in two or three short interludes while I tied a few other things up. I realized doing three epics at once is a rather tall order even for me. I will be starting this one once I finish part one of the Vegeta Trilogy and the Short Story "A Super Saiyajin Story". That won't be two much longer so don't worry.  
  
This interlude introduces you to a couple of the villains from one of the adventures. One you know and the other is of my invention. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Villainous Interlude 1:  
  
A lone figure sat in the center of the room blanketed in darkness that was not merely from the lack of light but because light had never journeyed there. Anyone from the world of the light would feel they had stepped into the sepulcher of some ancient king and in a way it was true. This was the throne room of the Underworld Lord, the Demon King as ancient as it was fear inspiring. Vast and cavernous there were corners in deep shadow that could hide any number of terrifying creatures. It was as quiet as it was vast giving the feeling of perpetual emptiness no matter how many beings filled it. It was meant to be so to strike fear into the souls that passed through on their way to Hell. This room made anyone unlucky enough to be called to the room uneasy like the small creature that cowered in the entrance despite it having been made for service in such a place.  
  
"Come forward Akuma," the deep voice thundered jarring the silence.  
  
The creature skittered across the floor on eight legs trembling from the tips of its horns to the ends of its claws. "Yes My Lord Dabura" it stuttered.  
  
"I have to leave in a few moments to attend the Assembly of the Gods," he announced.  
  
"Assembly of the Gods" Akuma parroted cocking his green head. He tittered slighted being reminded that his master was indeed a god. The god with the most despised job of them all keeping in line the evil souls and teaching them humility through trial and tribulation.  
  
"You find my torture amusing?" he grumbled looking at the wide yellow eyes set in Akuma's aquiline head.  
  
"I didn't mean to offend" the creature squawked in alarm bowing its long neck.  
  
"No of course not" grumbled the Demon King. "Remember I am leaving you to oversee everything while I'm gone."  
  
"Yes, yes" the majordomo grinned with a set of bone-white teeth. "No one is to know of anything in your plans. All is quiet."  
  
"I've informed all of my agents now to stand down and cease all reports unless it is an emergency," Dabura continued. "Once you are aware of anything of an alarming nature you are to contact me at once."  
  
"I will" the small demon replied.  
  
"Good" he whispered. "Now I must mingle with those goody-two-shoes Kais and all the lesser under gods and act as if I care about their petty problems."  
  
"Stupid Kais" the creature growled lying its tiny ears flush against its head.  
  
"Stupid Kai's" Dabura rumbled mockingly "and the pathetic Kaioshin."  
  
"Pathetic" the creature hissed. "Master will teach them, yes?"  
  
"Soon, yes" he grinned. "While they are all distracted many of the pieces will fall into play. They will learn humility."  
  
Akuma cackled insanely leaping from one set of four feet onto the other. He arrested his dance the moment the Demon King rose to his feet and glowered briefly.  
  
"Akuma" Dabura intoned deep in his throat "this is not a game."  
  
"No" the creature said sadly "but if not an emergency can Akuma play with minions?"  
  
"They cannot be harmed remember?" the stern reply came.  
  
"I remember" he said a curious gleam in his eyes "but they can be afraid, yes?"  
  
The red giant frowned. He obvious wasn't going to completely curb the eagerness of Akuma so he might as well make a concession.  
  
"Yes you can make them afraid" he stated.  
  
"Soon all mortals will be afraid," the creature growled with glee.  
  
"Just remember your place" Dabura smiled "and act only when the time comes."  
  
Akuma nodded vigorously.  
  
"Good" Dabura sighed extending a palm toward the air creating a portal "I will be contacting you shortly." So saying the Demon King stepped through the portal into a brilliant source of light causing the lesser demon to cringe and turn. Dabura grinned at his minions discomfort at the glimpse of the divine light. "Don't forget to feed the dog," he cautioned with a laugh.  
  
Being left to his own devices the little creature leapt wildly about the room as the heavenly light vanished.  
  
"So much to do" he giggled manically leaping onto the throne. Suddenly his yellow eyes grew large and his maw hung open. "Feed dog?" he questioned sullenly. He really hated the three-headed beast. His master had a twisted sense of humor but Akuma's was still more twisted and afforded him a plan. The small green demon chuckled leaping from the seat.  
  
Gliding across the hard floor Akuma made his way towards the annex of the palace now morbidly deserted. His small ears perked up at the sound of slurping and crunching coming from the other end of the annex. Alight with anticipation Akuma stopped in the doorway and devoured the sight of the large canid sloppily enjoying his meal. Cerbus's back was to him and his body afforded a kitty-corner view of his great massive body. Each black head went about its own task, chewing on flesh, crushing bone as was its pleasure indicated by the content and languid wave of his bushy tail. Akuma grinned at the watchdog's lack of observation. He could have some fun here. His master usually denied him the right to exercise his powers on fellow underworld creatures but his master wasn't here any longer. He grinned still larger as his eyes glowed sickly-bright yellow drowning out their pupils with concentration.  
  
Cerbus, the three-headed guard dog of the underworld, briefly shook one of his massive heads. The head looked down at his bone quizzically as it began to move and flex a pair of jaws. It yelped as its meal jumped towards him biting his nose jerking its entire body to its feet. The other heads glared at their fellow and growled having been interrupted and the third head stopped briefly cowering at their anger. They all looked up when the squawking call above them alerted them to the danger above. It was a creature that the dog had long been intimidated by. Large without true form or shape the demon dove at the dog sent it tumbling across the ground. Its heads screaming in unison the giant dog scrambled cramming itself into the nearest rocky fissure for shelter away from the slashing talons and beating wings of its pursuer.  
  
Akuma laughed heartily as his yellow pupiless eyes took in the pitiable sight of the large and fierce dog trying to escape that which wasn't there. Oh this would be fun…Cerbus made an entertaining playmate.  
  
Okay so now you know that Dabura is involved. Remember this is pre-Buu so he is not enslaved by Babidi. Our little fiend Akuma is interesting, yes? LOL. As for Cerbus, I know that I said only Japanese, Chinese and Middle Eastern mythology would be in this but I just had to throw him in. The three-headed guardian to the Pillars of Hades of the Greek/Roman underworld has long been a favorite of mine.  
  
Next interlude introduces you to some more villains and a pair of Heroes that just might seem familiar. Grin  
  
Until then please read m other stories. If you'd like to make any reviews or requests for this story feel free to make them. 


	3. Villianous Interlude 2

I think this interlude is intriguing. These original villains are my favorites of all the baddies I've created for the story. Some author's notes will appear below regarding them.  
  
There are two familiar faces here in this interlude as well. One will be easy to identify but I think but the other is a little harder.  
  
Villainous Interlude 2  
  
Mirin hung in the black air watching the three mortals below with delight. This trio of bounty hunters was interesting. They had obviously done some research on appropriate weaponry but they still were steeped in misinformed superstition. They used garlic about they're necks due to a western superstition that was completely ridiculous. The carried UV spectrum lanterns, however, and that could be a little tricky to put out of commission. The purple haired female carried two wicked looking katana, and the blonde female had an impressive machine gun that reeked of silver; the bald man had two wooden stakes in his hands and appeared to have spirit wards in his pocket. She grinned; the only one capable of killing one of the Chouri Three was the purple-haired one with her blades. The bullets would be nothing more than a stinging annoyance, and the man would have to get to close to her to use his stakes. She would just have to be sure to burn the wards. She could sense that their magic was not that strong, they probably weren't even made by a holy man.  
  
Reaching for the minds of her companions she silently looked on as the group below carefully and silently crept forward searching through the shadows for her.  
  
"Lord Koujin" she telepathically stated "you will be pleased to know that these mortals will pose no more threat to us than the previous bounty hunters."  
  
"Excellent" the smooth deep baritone replied "I won't have to help you then?"  
  
"No" she qualified swiftly "Kousou and I can handle them."  
  
"Yes Lord" Kousou replied materializing suddenly next to his female associate.  
  
"Good" Koujin's voice commended "I expect to see you shortly then. Just remember to leave something for me."  
  
"Yes" Mirin said slyly "one of the women."  
  
Laughter filled her head briefly before trailing away.  
  
"Mirin" Kousou spoke to her mind "whom do you want to take?"  
  
She smiled and regarded him with her almond-shaped ruby eyes. "I'll take the man and the woman with the katanas. I know how to deal with his wards and her swords."  
  
The large pale man grinned a fanged smile of respect. He fancied her naturally, as most of the ching-shi did when they regained their sight, and hung on her every word. She was stunning with deep forest-green hair a long graceful neck and delicate looking fine hands with long pointed fingernails.  
  
"You target the one with the machine gun" she inclining her green head.  
  
"Thank you" he chortled in her mind his large bulk heaving in a sigh.  
  
Without a word Mirin floated down to just above the ground in the shadows just ahead of the group of mortals undetected. She watched as Kousou came down as well landing on his stiff legs making her wince. She had no idea why he preferred to walk on his emaciated legs rather than float but who was she to judge him.  
  
"Ren-chan I don't see anything" the mortal man's voice said echoing in the caverns as the group of three bounty hunters approached "its safe to proceed."  
  
Mirin smirked. What luck, one of her targets would be the first around the corner. Giving her companion a silent mental prod as to his actions she waited silently. She squinted as the soft glow of the lamps filtered past the gap in the rocks out stretching her hand palm open in preparation. Her eyes detected the faint glimmer of metal and she latched onto it yanking the sword into her outstretched hand. Leaping forward she braved the light as it made her flesh burn and flung the sword with her smoking hand towards the hated bulb. The two women and one man were stunned enough they didn't realize what was happening until the blade hit its mark extinguishing the light in a spray of glass.  
  
Mirin sighed as her burning flesh was at last soothed by the darkness her eyes quickly adjusting. Now she and Kousou had the upper hand. They were in their element, the dark, and the human's were seriously handy-capped. Having gone through a period of blindness they knew how to hunt their quarry by listening to the sound of their breathing. However, it appeared they were prepared for this eventuality quickly pulling night vision goggles over their eyes.  
  
"Eat silver undead" the blonde woman crowed launching a volley towards Mirin.  
  
Before she could react she heard Kousou lumber forward towards her assailant. She quickly ducked as a blade whizzed over her head and turned to parry the second woman's blade. Her eyes glowing briefly in concentration she latched onto the purple-haired woman with her mind and flung her into the man as he lunged forward at her. She grinned as they both slammed into the cave wall with a pleasing thud. The purple-haired woman fell unconscious immediately but the man shakily rose to his once more.  
  
Kousou charged the blonde woman not at all deterred by the projectiles from her Tommy Gun. He saw her sputter and curse in shock as he reached forward and ripped the gun from her hand. Slashing at her the ching-shi nearly lost his balance as she ducked and ran.  
  
"REN!" the blonde screamed seeing the state of her friend. She tried running only to be lifted off of the ground in the vice-like grip of the sumo wrestler like ching-shi.  
  
Mirin, aware of her pupil's success, floated to the dazed man. Kousou grinned as she sent a telepathic okay to drain his conquest. The other woman would be the Lord's prize. Kousou, however, was not in a hurry and opted to watch the ching-shi sorceress deal with the mortal magic user.  
  
The mortal man's eyes grew wide as Mirin approached and his hand darted to his pocket. Pulling out a ward he raised it and closed his eyes. She could feel him as he silently called upon the magic of the incantation written on its face.  
  
"I call upon the powers of darkness and fires of Hell to destroy the holy ward he seeks to use against us" Mirin muttered her own incantation quietly. She smiled as she felt the strength of her magic eclipse his and his cry as he dropped the flaming talisman.  
  
"Fire consume all his magic!" she called swiftly.  
  
Again he screamed and snatched the papers as they leapt into flame flinging them at her. Dodging deftly she continued her slow approach. The man could only clutch his stakes, his only means of defense, ready to jab them at his assailant. Mercilessly she swung the blade lopping off first one hand and then the other. She grinned as he screamed in pain and horror and attempted to struggle to his feet.  
  
Snagging him by his collar Mirin brought him up to her face. "Pitiful" she chided softly bringing her lips up to his. She chuckled once again as the man held his breathe. "Stupid human that won't safe you" she shouted punching him hard in the midsection. He doubled over and expelled his breath and she wrapped her fingers around the base of his skull. Softly she brushed her colorless, full lips to his tasting the aroma of his spirit. Sucking on his exhalation brought his last breath into her mouth pulling his soul out along with it in a thick vaporous stream. The man jerked and stiffened as his spirit left him and his body fell tonelessly to the ground as she released her grip on him. Mirin licked her lips savoring the after taste and the new feeling of energy that warmed her body.  
  
"Bitch!" the blonde woman shouted. "How could you do that?"  
  
Mirin turned around annoyed that Kousou had not yet claimed his prize.  
  
"Kousou" she scolded "didn't I tell you to drain her?"  
  
Focusing exclusively on his Mistress Kousou shrank and cowed back unaware of the woman struggling and cursing in his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry," he muttered "but."  
  
"Just shut-up and drain her already" Mirin said floating by him.  
  
Kousou turned to watch her and sighed disappointedly only then noticing the woman.  
  
"I don't think she'll mind me taking a quick bite first" he mumbled bearing his fangs and biting a chunk of flesh from her shoulder. He shivered in delight as she screamed in pain. He preferred beginning to eat his victims alive, their pain added so much more to the experience. Suddenly he bellowed as a sword hacked into his arm dropping the chunk of meat in his mouth and releasing his grip on his prisoner.  
  
"Come on!" the purple-haired woman screamed yanking the other woman along with her as they ran knocking aside the female ching-shi.  
  
Thinking quickly the blonde pulled a bomb from her satchel and struck a match lighting it and throwing it at their pursuers further stalling them.  
  
"Now what?" the blonde demanded narrowing her green eyes.  
  
"It should be getting light out" the purple-haired one shouted in answer "we just have to make it."  
  
Seeing their goal ahead and the soft morning light pouring through it. The blonde screamed as she was yanked back by her hair. The katana was quickly dispatched to hack at the female ching-shi's hand and caused her to quickly relinquish her hold. Quickly the two women dived out of the mouth of the cave into the sunlight outside.  
  
Mirin and Kousou could only watch with glowing red eyes as the two surviving mortals laughed in nervous joy. After a few moments Mirin cursed and turned to her companion.  
  
"Come" she said to the pale man observing for the first time one of his arms was hanging by nothing but pale leathery piece of skin "there's nothing we can do now."  
  
Gripping the arm and tearing it off he watched in fascination as the limb crumbled into dust and fell through his fingers.  
  
"At least" he mused, "we got one of them."  
  
What is a Ching-shi? They are Chinese Vampires or Reanimated Corpses. They are technically more like western zombies than western vampires. They have an appetite for flesh eating and blood drinking of humans to sustain themselves but kill by sucking the spirit right out of you. The modern Chinese vampire was popularized in the 1980's by Hong Kong Cinema and is actually a hybrid of the ancient Chinese supernatural "reanimated corpse" legends from the Qing Dynasty (probably why all of them dress in Qing Dynasty wardrobe in the movies) and the influence of western vampires. My version of the ching-shi is actually a mix of the ancient supernatural stories and the cinema vampires.  
  
To read an ancient story called "The Reanimated Corpse" by a Qing Dynasty scholar click on the link below:  
  
http://www.illuminatedlantern.com/liaozhai/pu06.html  
  
To read a synopsis of the Hong Kong Movie "Mr. Vampire" that started the furor for vampire movies check out the link below:  
  
http://www.illuminatedlantern.com/tao/mrvamp.html  
  
More info on Chinese vampires:  
  
http://www.godofvampires.com/whatiknow.html 


	4. Author's Note

Hello,  
  
Its been a awhile. I've been getting a lot of mail wondering where I am and if I've abandoned my stories. Just to let you know I haven't. I plan to finish everything I'm currently working on its just for the last 2 months circumstances have conspired against me writing.  
  
I actually had finished a few things and was ready to post them but they were accidently thrown out and I was forced to start from square one again. Then my circumstances changed yet again so I had to work more and had less spare time. Now that I have a few things cleared away I am working on my stories again, however, I'm having to cutback on writing because of work. For this reason I have decided that I will only be able to give one story at a time the attention it needs to complete it without dragging it out and trying your patience.  
  
Here is a rundown of what I intend to do:  
  
In the next two weeks you will be getting another chapter of the Vegeta Trilogy. Since I'm so close to completing it I'm going to concentrate on finishing it first. Counting the one I'm posting in 2 weeks I have 2 chapters and an epilogue to write so it won't take too long. I next will concentrate on the Machine Planet Saga and finish it before I move on to any other projects.  
  
What this means is that I'm postponing anymore work on Unsung Heros and Parts 2 and 3 of the Vegeta Trilogy. When it comes to the point for me to decide what to work on next it will be tough to decide but maybe you guys can give me some direction at that point.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lil 


End file.
